Wikia Team Profiles
*This is my senior year at ____________ University (Fall, 2008); I have one more year to go though. It's a shame I know it, but the money is getting the best of me. I play games, and manage a gaming community in my spare time. I also watch tv with my wife and spend time with the family. I love family and I can't leave them alone. *I first began playing C&C games back when they first came out. You all remember how long ago that was? It has been a long time since the first game came out, and I have aged... During my 8th grade year I met another player, Mirage678, on Yuri's Revenge and joined his clan. This clan was the "Toxic Terror Corps." I helped him manage the clan close around my sophomore year in high school, then we changed the name of the clan to NXC, the "NewAge Toxic Terror Corps." Some of you may remember our tags, and some of you still play with our tags, even though we are dead; lol. *As the years progressed NXC eventually died (spring of 2007). *That's when Epsilon Worldwide was created (Dec. of 2007). *RainXc and AsgarothXc (Asgaroth) created Epsilon Worldwide to advertise and sponsor the clan Exiled Coalition. It was made specifically for other reasons but over time it has transformed. Now we sponsor all renegade clans, and try to cover the everythign about Renegade. *Previous Nicknames: Asgaroth, AsgarothXc, PlagueNXC, Plague998. "Remorseless labour conquers all." -Virgil http://i239.photobucket.com/albums/ff35/EpsilonXe/AsgrthV2.jpg ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ *My name is Andrew (MX) and I live in central Louisiana of the US. *I am a Senior in high school and I run a Teamspeak server and play/mod renegade in my spare time. *I am a Leader of the Spartan Forces clan, -={SF}=-, in which I have belonged to since it was founded in March of 2007. I have to say I have come a long ways and am very experienced with renegade for someone who has only been playing it online for about 2 years now. *I design and make skins for renegade and W3D models for it as well as make signatures. *I look forward to working on the wikia with my fellow alliance friends and hope to make great progress on it soon! "Never discourage anyone who continually makes progress, no matter how slow" -Plato http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg28/MX_Snip3r/untitled-3.jpg ------------------------------------------------------------ *Hey my name is Dave, I live just outside Cleveland, Ohio of the USA. *23 years old and married as of 06/07/08. Trying to get back in school, only completely 2 years at Kent State University. I'd like to finish up soon so I can fully begin the rest of my life. *I absolutely love the C&C saga! However, it wasn't till March of '06 that I started playing Renegade Online. I started off at a couple of different servers. Wasn't too good at AOW so I played mostly co-op, which is how i came across St0rm Gaming. *Currently I'm an Administrator at St0rm Gaming. I spent about 6 months as Head Admin of the moderating team before stepping down earlier this year. ------------------------------------------------------------